Save The Best For Last (of the Drama CD Series)
by Comatose Adelin
Summary: A behind-the-scenes, in-depth look at the Season Finale of 02. What was really going on between Taichi and Yamato? Could it possible have been love?
1. The Final Answer (To My Prayer)

A/N: This is like those Sailor Moon poems read with background music. Except, in this case, it's somewhat a soliquy with a song in the background. This is my Yamachi/Taito version of the 02 ending ^-^!  
  
Oh yeah, by the way, I respect Sorato/Yamara fans, and I never meant any harm by writing this.  
  
  
  
An Ordinary, Everyday Adventure's Impact  
  
Drama CD  
  
Includes your favorite characters, Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Inoue Miyako, Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari, Motomiya Daisuke, and Motomiya Jun!  
  
Total Track Listing  
  
Track 01: Whatever It Takes Pt. I  
  
N/A  
  
Track 02: Whatever It Takes Pt. II  
  
N/A  
  
Track 03: Whatever It Takes  
  
Track 04: Right Here Waiting Pt. I  
  
N/A  
  
Track 05: Right Here Waiting Pt. II  
  
N/A  
  
Track 06: Right Here Waiting  
  
Track 07: Save The Best For Last Pt. I  
  
[The Final Answer (To My Prayer]  
  
Track 08: Save The Best For Last Pt. II  
  
[Best Saved For Last]  
  
Track 09: Save The Best For Last  
  
Track 10: Reflection; My Reflection  
  
Track 11: Reflection  
  
Playing Now: Track 07 Save The Best For Last Pt. I  
  
[The Final Answer (To My Prayer]  
  
Yama's POV  
  
[Musical Interlude  
  
"Plan On Forever", Sue Ann Carwell and Mervyn Warren Instrumental]  
  
I never fully realized my feelings for him. Call me a fool, but I was as dense of an idiot as I thought him to be. But really, how could anyone realize their feelings for him, when their feelings clashed in with their thoughts.  
  
His lopsided grin was cute, but it was almost laughable. His wild, untamed hair was beautiful, but really messy and unappropiate. He had a pretty good build; he was lean and tall, but almost a gawky thing. He had deep-set eyes but at times they were so big and adorable, they looked childish. His cheerful optimism, even in really dark times, was great, but it was ridiculous.  
  
My negative thoughts about him clashed with my positive feelings for him. He was only, and could only, be just a friend.  
  
It was the very opposite with Sora. My positive thoughts of her fit perfectly with my positive feelings for her. Sora was my absolute dream; my crush. I was attracted to her ever since I first met her. She was smart, she was polite, she was charming, she was wonderful. Everything I was not. In my eyes, she was really special. I admired her, I really did. I was head over heels in love with her. Or at least, I thought so.  
  
Then, as our romance got underway, I realized that my feelings for her were merely idolatry. I merely had a crush on her. I think she felt the same way.  
  
I realized this when I was forced into having a date with Jun. It was a fan thing; he/she won something, and he/she got something such as the dating spree. I was terrified. She was honoring me like I was some God. At one point, things got out of hand. I was not only getting scared, I was getting pissed the hell out of me. I told her to go buy me some duck tape so I could use it on her. She agreed! I was incredulous, and I asked her why she "loved" me so much. She eagerly told me, but I thought her reasons were pretty vague. Then Jun turned on me, She asked why "I" loved Sora. My reasons for loving Sora were as vague as her's for loving me. So did I really love Sora as I claimed to do?  
  
I went back home, contemplating my romance with Sora. Then I finally admitted what I felt for was merely a crush, and she understood. She even admitted she didn't even know why she loved me. She just "did". We broke up, though not on bad terms.  
  
True love was nothing like a crush. (A mutual crush was out of the question.) True love was simply real love.  
  
That's what it was like with Taichi. He was my best friend for as long as I had known; he may not have been my idol but he was my hero. The only reason I thought I didn't love him was because I never actually even thought that he could be my hero.  
  
Love was about that, too. Real love was sincere, as in powerful, and meaningful love. True love, was, as Celine Dion quipped in her song, "That's The Way It Is", something that could conquer anything, if it just tried. Love was made to conquer something. That was never the case with Sora. With Sora, there was nothing really to conquer.  
  
I had to push away the clouding negative thoughts and clearly see him for who he really was. And I did. And I saw, so clearly in his brown eyes, he was, he is, and he always will be, my hero.  
  
And I won't ever regret the moment I ran to him, and picked him up in my arms and tasted the sweetness of his mouth. And I will remember most vividly when our eyes locked onto one another. Our intimate stare into each other's souls.  
  
Our look of purely, sincerely, truly, real love.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Best Saved For Last

Playing Now:  
  
Track 08: Save The Best For Last Pt. II  
  
[Best Saved For Last]  
  
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
[Musical Interlude  
  
"Save The Best For Last", Vanessa Williams instrumental]  
  
  
  
Yamato. That name made my anger flare, and yet, ironically enough, it also eventually made my fury melt swiftly away. F*ck him. I thought.  
  
.....And yet, even though I meant that in a rather negative way, I know, with a guilty pleasure, I would have positively loved to do that to Yamato; to kug him. Even just to feel his lips press against mine and to taste the saltiness of them simply for once would be an experience I will cherish always.  
  
.....And even if there weren't even any kisses, I would have been exploding with joy just to hear those three beautiful words come out of that luschious mouth of his.  
  
I loved him so much. Why did he insist on torturing me so? Well, if he wanted to toy with me, I was gonna' play him, bad. I actually would have liked it if he toyed with me, though. That would mean he wanted me......oh, the sweet misery; the loving pain, the comforting hurt.....  
  
But on his part, he won't even give me any misery. No, he's too busy giving Sora every bit of his love to do that.  
  
Even when we were hanging out together, just the two of us, he's enthusiastic, but not because he has a chance to talk to me; rather, because he has a chance to talk to me about Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Perfect Sora. Beautiful Sora. The apple of his eye, Sora.  
  
What's "with" that name?! I was already staring daggers at Yamato by the time he reached the second millionth time he said the name. And if looks could kill, he would've been dead by now.  
  
It was strange. He had shared his dreams with me, and, yet, he had fulfilled them with somebody else. I was his oldest friend. I was his BEST friend. She was just his crush.  
  
Yeah, I know. Scoff, scoff, scoff. "Just" his crush?  
  
I couldn't help but feel so bitter towards Sora. I crushed on her, too, but even I, the sometimes oblivious one, realized that I loved Yamato, and he was the one I preferred. How could he love her, when I loved him and, deep down in that twisted heart of his, he loved me? I was heartbroken that Christmas Day - the day the couple of Yamato and Sora came into an existence. An existence of a couple, that, unbeknownst to them, that killed my very inside.  
  
"Guess what?" Yamato's sapphire blue eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
"What?" I growled, even though I knew the answer to my question.  
  
Sora.  
  
"Sora, she was the sweetest person. She baked cookies for me!" Yamato looked ecstatic.  
  
"Wow, she is like, so awesome."  
  
Somehow, he missed the sarcasm in that remark.  
  
Depressed and moody, and with nothing else to do, I went to Yorushiku, a cafe that was a pretty popular hang-out. Mimi had just gotten a gig there, and I had promised to attend her performance there.  
  
As I listened, I was amazed at how perfectly the lyrics matched my desperation.  
  
".....All of the nights you came to me  
  
when some silly girl had set you free  
  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
  
'cause how could you give your love to someone else,  
  
and share your dreams with me?  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
is the one thing you can't see....."  
  
But Yamato; he was so deep in love with his first love, so how could he ever make time, to save the best for last? Did he even know he had to?  
  
I cried to myself that evening, trying to cope with myself the fact that I stood too close to him for him ever to see me. Not like he saw Sora, anyway.  
  
He had already surprised me when he wouldn't even realize that his best friend could possibly be someone he could love. What other surprises should I expect of him?  
  
He surprised me, again, though.  
  
It was unpredictable. That evening, he just burst into my house, scooped me into his arms, and kissed me. He literally broke down the door.  
  
However, I was not the one to complain.  
  
Yamato sent thrills down my spine as he said those three words I had ached for so long to hear from his lips. "I love you." Yamato told me, earnestly.  
  
His love was a gift that I would not exchange for all the soccor championships in the world.  
  
He gave me such a great one, too.  
  
It was his realized love for me that moved us to ask each other to marry one another. It was his love that moved us to have an actual wedding. It was his very love that moved Sora so much to become the surrogate mother of our two children, Hikaru and Yuki. He brought such joy and happiness to my life like I never thought he could.  
  
.....And he still never ceases to amaze me to this day. Even as being too romantic, old and weary as I've grown to be, with my cancer and all*, I still get to experience love like a teenager would.  
  
Track 09 - Save The Best For Last:  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
I see the passion in your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
  
'cause there was a time  
  
when all I did was wish  
  
you'd tell me this was love  
  
It's not the way I hoped  
  
or how I planned  
  
but somehow, it's enough  
  
And now we're standing face to face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
All of the nights you came to me  
  
when some silly girl had set you free  
  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
  
'cause how could you give your love to someone else,  
  
and share your dreams with me?  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
is the one thing you can't see  
  
But now we're standing face to face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
Sometimes the very thing  
  
you're looking for  
  
is the one thing you can't see  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
You went and saved the best for last.  
  
*Yes, Taichi has cancer. Don't ask why I decided to add in that detail. I didn't add it for my own sadistic amusement, I just felt I had to do so in order to make the ficcie complete. Sorries to those people who don't like any angst at all, in fanfics.*  
  
A Final Note: That was in dedication to Splash and all the great authors who wrote stories with chock full of Yamachi/Taito goodiness! Well.....I admit, that was also for myself; Sorato/Yamara drove me nuts for already a year - yeah I know, it's sad. Being drove nuts by a mere cartoon. *shrugs* I can finally rest in peace, though, and I can finally say, with triumph, Yamachi/Taito forever! Boo-yah!  
  
.....Now, only if I could get my hands on all three Mighty Ducks tapes..... 


End file.
